


Cold Coffee

by 7daysoftorture



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dorks being dorks, kaito overthinks, shinichi finds it endearing anyway so its fine, shinichi having a rare moment of sweetness, sort of ooc, weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7daysoftorture/pseuds/7daysoftorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He eyed the cup of coffee in his hands and then looked at Kaito's empty plate. Kaito had finished his chocolate cake slice in one go and Shinichi still hadn't taken a sip of his coffee; it was still too hot for him to do it without burning his tongue. By the way this conversation was going he had the feeling it was going to be cold by the time he finally did.</p><p>He hated cold coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kaishin (in case the tags and the summary weren't obvious enough)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan nor do I own Magic Kaito. If I did, Ran would have already found out Shinichi's secret (because she deserves to know!!) and Kaito's civilian persona would have met Conan.

"Would you please, please, just drop it," Shinichi said with a sigh and his hands tightened around the handle of his coffee mug in exasperation.

  
He had made the decision, that he was now regretting, of inviting Kaito to get a coffee before the two-mix concert that he had also, another poorly made decision on his part, invited the other to.

"Nope!" Kaito said with a chuckle.

A part of him wanted to just up and leave right then, but it had been his idea to come here in the first place so Shinichi resigned himself to some more teasing from the other.

"But really, I never would have guessed you knew the two-mix Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed for the millionth time in the last few minutes, a hand coming down to slap Shinichi on the back.

Shinichi winced. "They knew Conan, I just know them by association I guess..." he mumbled.

He eyed the cup of coffee in his hands and then looked at Kaito's empty plate. Kaito had finished his chocolate cake slice in one go and Shinichi still hadn't taken a sip of his coffee; it was still too hot for him to do it without burning his tongue. By the way this conversation with was going, he had the feeling it was going to be cold by the time he finally did.

He hated cold coffee.

"In other words, you know them but they don't know you."

"Exactly. Minami-san called Conan to tell him that she had tickets for their next concert that she wanted to give him and he told her that he wouldn't be able to go but that his  
Shinichi-niichan would love to go in his place. Of course she gave me two tickets because Ran was supposed to come with Conan as the responsible adult and all that," Shinichi explained in a bored voice, dropping his hands to his side and watching the smoke rise up from the mug.

"It's really weird when you talk about yourself in the third person, you know that?" Kaito commented.

"I'm not. Conan isn't me. We're different people, sort of, because we act differently. Makes sense to make a distinction between us," Shinichi said looking up with a raised eyebrow.

Kaito looked at him. "Do you really believe that?" He asked, his expression seemed to show a little hurt before he covered it up with a blank look.

Shinichi hesitated, "Umm, sort of...? Should I not? Is it wrong to think like that?" He asked, a little thrown off by the glimpse he had gotten of the thief's expression.

"No, no. It's okay for you to feel like that I guess...it's just-" Kaito cut himself off, causing Shinichi to throw him a questioning look.

"Just what?" He asked, eyeing Kaito for anything that might give away what h had been about to say.

Kaito hesitated for a moment before continuing, "It's just that...we met while you were Conan. So when you say stuff like that, I dunno, I just feel like-" He let out a breath, shoulders hunched and seemingly trying to find the right words to describe how he felt.

Shinichi's eyes widened at the realization that he had indeed hurt him, even though he hadn't intended to. "Oh, Kaito…" he whispered, dragging his chair closer to the other. He moved to grab the Kaito's hands but decided against it and went for a hug instead. "I didn't mean it like that. Of course I value my time as Conan as much as I value my time as Shinichi, even though I was pretending to be someone else during that time,” he murmured into the crook of Kaito’s neck. “The people I met while I was him, the bonds I made...they are all very dear to me and I cherish them just as much as the ones I made as Shinichi. So you really don't have any reason to worry because even though I'm not Conan anymore, I was him at one point and it's not like I'm throwing my time as him away just because I got my life back. I just prefer to separate my life as Conan from my life as Shinichi because this way it makes it easier to avoid any slip ups that might cause trouble." He pulled away slowly, keeping his hands on the Kaito's waist. "You get that don't you?" He asked, eyes roaming over the other’s face.

Kaito looked a little startled but nodded anyway. "Yeah...I get it. I'm sorry for overthinking and yeah, that was stupid of me." He chuckled weakly, looking anywhere but at the detective’s face.

Shinichi shook his head, grabbing the magician’s face and forcing the other to look at him. He smiled softly. "No, it wasn't. Whenever you feel stuff like this you should tell me. I'm a detective but I'm awful in the feelings department so I really can't guess this sort of stuff unless you tell me." He let go of Kaito’s face, instead taking his hands into his own and squeezing them reassuringly. “Okay?”

Kaito nodded slowly before a bright smile pulled at his lips and he looked down at Shinichi. "Shinichi, you really should act like this more often. You know, all sweet and nice. Makes my heart flutter," he said, clutching at his chest dramatically, all previous gloominess seemingly gone in an instant.

"Yeah, yeah," Shinichi said, leaning back on his chair and away from him, keeping their right hands intertwined. "You seem to be fine now so the sweet and nice Shinichi moment is over."

"Aww," Kaito whined. "You're so mean! I was enjoying it!"

"Mm..." Shinichi murmured dismissively, eyeing the coffee sitting untouched in front of him. It wasn't smoking anymore so he really ought to drink it now before it went cold.  
He brought the cup up to his lips, the smell hitting his senses and making him almost want to drink it all up in one gulp.

"But for real now Shinichi," Kaito said, his voice losing all previous playfulness and making Shinichi look up at him from behind the mug, he had yet to actually take a sip from it. "Thank you," he said, smiling softly and giving Shinichi's hand a little squeeze.

  
Shinichi felt the tips of his ears turn red and he knew Kaito had seen them too if the now cheeky grin on his face was anything to go by.

"Anytime," he muttered into the mug, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Finally taking a sip of his coffee he was slightly disappointed when he realized it had, as he had previously predicted, already gone cold. But looking up at Kaito's smiling face and slightly flushed cheeks, Shinichi decided cold coffee wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
